glee_dont_stop_believinfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm On a Roll
'I'm On a Roll '''is sung in the first episode of Gage and Cat's fic, Glee: Don't Stop Believin'. It is sung by Chace Livingston as his audition for the New Directions. Lyrics ''Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo. I got a fast pass to the front of the line And I'm rolling out with some friends of mine I got the Midas touch wherever I go It's gold it's gold yeah wherever I go Out! Let it out tonight Pour another shot of whatever you like Can't feel better than this If I played the lottery I'd probably win I'm on a roll, I'm hittin' nearly every green light I'm on a roll, I couldn't lose a hand if I tried I'm on a roll, my ex wants sex tonight I'm on a roll x2 (I must be doing somethin' right) I'm gonna live tonight like it's the best night of my life Like it's the best night of my life (I'm on a roll) Like it's the best night of my life I'm on a roll x2 Life's good, you know I ain't gonna lie I'm gonna light it up like it's the fourth of July If I can keep it up I ain't sleeping tonight 'cause up till now it's been a hell of a ride Out! Let it out tonight Pour another shot of whatever you like Can't feel better than this If I played the lottery I'd probably win I'm on a roll, I'm hittin nearly every green light I'm on a roll, I couldn't lose a hand if I tried I'm on a roll, my ex wants sex tonight I'm on a roll x2 (I must be doing somethin' right) I'm gonna live tonight like it's the best night of my life Like it's the best night of my life (I'm on a roll) Like it's the best night of my life I'm on a roll x2 I'm gonna live tonight like... I'm gonna roll like dice in vegas, Say "Hi" to the world, I made it Couldn't do it without the haters, Accounts in bank, no habla ingles Ay late night, got a fifth left mix it with that sprite Ay Stefano, we both livin life Oh, I'll let it out tonight Pour another shot of whatever you like I'm on a roll, I'm hittin nearly every green light I'm on a roll, I couldn't lose a hand if I tried I'm on a roll, my ex wants sex tonight I'm on a roll x2 (I must be doing somethin' right) I'm gonna live tonight like it the best night of my life Like it's the best night of my life Like it's the best of my life I'm on a roll x2 I'm gonna live tonight like it's the best night of my life Like it's the best night of my life Like it's the best night of my life I'm on a roll x2